Dance with the Devil
by A-Downtonluvr-To-Me
Summary: A belated Halloween contribution from Downtonluvr and A-Lady-To-Me in which Anna and John meet at a Halloween party. But will both of them prove to be more than what they seem?


_**A/N: It's a few days late, but A-lady-to-me and I decided to put this together in the spirit of Halloween. Allowing you all a chance to see a darker side to Anna and Bates. This is one hundred percent crack fanfiction for you all (and self indulgence for us as well) and it's M-rated. We hope you all enjoy and had a Happy Halloween. Please review :)**_

_**Dance with the Devil**_

He'd been working the room for awhile; people watching had always been one of his favorite things to do. John could easily pick the weak minded from the strong willed. One could say it fed his ego, because it made it easier to wield his powers over them. There was a certain air about him, the way he conquered a room with his body language and charm. His good looks were a force to be reckoned with; that wasn't a matter of opinion. He didn't know anyone at the party, but that was irrelevant. He'd find what he was looking for in a matter of time and then he'd be gone.

The music was playing and the drinks were flowing; it was his favorite time of year because he could be himself and not run the risk of others finding out his true nature. The air outside was cool and the different colored leaves were scattered across the ground like discarded pencil shavings. The full moon was poised perfectly in the air and there was a foggy mist settling in the heart of London.

John had chosen to go as the Phantom of the Opera, a subtle disguise to hide part of his face. He looked rather dashing in a suit and cape if he did say so himself. John's black suit hung perfectly off his long frame and his burgundy waist coat, decorated with a floral pattern, clung to his torso. The freshly pressed, white collar of his shirt poked out just beneath it. A decorative pocket watch dangled off its chain and looped through one of the button holes. His hair was perfectly coifed and slicked back into place. He steadied himself on a maplewood walking stick that was decorated with a silver cap. His shoes were shined in such a way, that if he looked carefully enough he could see the glint of his eyes reflected in them.

John couldn't help but smirk to himself as he sauntered around the room and noticed the couples milling about. The men and women taking it in turns leaning over to whisper in one another's ear or shouting in a desperate attempt to be heard over the music that filled the room. Kisses were exchanged as were numbers and John simply shook his head. The idea of love had never been appealing to him. He'd rather devote his time to other interests.

He knocked back a small shot of bourbon and continued to scan the room. There was the usual parade of people walking through wearing scary, funny, and skimpy costumes. Some were glued to their phones while others continued to take selfies. All the men seemed to be looking to find the easiest lay for the night and the women seemed to be loosening up and setting up camp on the makeshift dance floor. He could have just as easily caught the eye of one of the ladies on the dance floor, but they were so easily manipulated and where would the fun be in that? No, he was tired of the same old thing. John was looking for something to break the boring cycle that he'd become accustomed to.

Then, he saw her. She seemed to appear out of thin air and was just the kind of woman he came to these parties to find. Standing at the bar, waiting for a drink, dressed in a skin tight red body suit. She even had the cute little devil horns and a tail to round out the outfit. Drop dead gorgeous, were the words that came to mind as he watched her leaning against the railing and observing the room around her.

He wasted no time in approaching her, but when she seemed to sense his movement towards her and met his eyes John froze on the spot. A volt of electricity ran through his system, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end, almost as though she'd shocked him with her eyes alone. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced, something unearthly. Oh, this woman was different...this woman was special. He had to have her.

John continued his pursuit and noticed the smirk that crossed her face. He finally stood beside this mystery woman to eye her up and down properly.

"That's quite the costume," he said to her.

"I could say the same about you."

Ahhh, sassy, he liked that.

"Might I buy you a drink?" he asked, but she held up her full glass and smiled at him.

"Perhaps you can buy the next one," she replied as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. The motion emitted a gust of the sweet aroma that emanated from her luscious, blonde locks. The floral smell filled his nose and John found himself drunk with desire; an unbridled need to take her then and there.

"Perhaps I will." John winked at her, effectively casting his spell. He turned to the bartender and ordered himself another shot of bourbon and then turned his attentions back to the woman. He was so encaptured by her beauty that he didn't notice her eyes didn't hold the usual glimmer of his love spell. However, she still held the smirk across her face, which amused John.

"I'm Anna, by the way," she finally spoke.

Ah, a name to fit with this sweet angel he'd encountered. Even the way she spoke was hypnotic. One would have thought he was the one under a spell. "Anna, it's a pleasure," John took her hand and planted a kiss on the top of it. He tried not to jump, but the moment his lips touched her skin another intense shock shot through him. He pulled back slowly, his body alive with electricity, and failed to notice the flash of black in Anna's eyes that disappeared and returned to a sparkling blue the moment he looked back up toward her. Her smile was laced with innocence, and he dropped her hand to retrieve his shot and tip it back quickly.

"Were you planning on divulging your name as well?" Her voice had a very sophisticated lilt to it. He assumed she must be an educated woman, perhaps not as easily fooled as some of his past prospects. He'd been right to assume she wouldn't be an easy conquest. This woman was something special and was in rare form. The likes of which John had never experienced, but was thoroughly looking forward to.

"John. John Bates."

"Delighted to meet you, Mr. Bates." She was so enchanting, the way her blonde curls bounced along her shoulders as she turned towards the bar to sip her drink. Her lips were coated in bright red lipstick that set off against the paleness of her skin. He could tell she had a perfect body by how tightly her outfit hugged against her skin. Her eyes, he knew it was a terrible cliche but they could only be compared to sparkling sapphires the way they shimmered in the lights around them. Anna was perfection, but there was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. John was normally very skilled at reading people, especially being in his line of work. Mystifying, would be a good word to describe Anna.

"Might I ask what it is you're staring at?" Her voice yanked him away from his musings and for the first time in possibly a hundred years, John blushed.

"Just admiring your tail," he said with a wicked smirk.

She looked somewhat shocked by his remark with her mouth slightly agape. "My what?" she shot back in mock offense.

John simply gestured down to the small red appendage that was fixed to her back side.

Their eyes travelled down at the same time and when their eyes met again she smiled broadly at him. "Cheeky beggar," she said.

"Actually, I was simply admiring your beauty, miss."

Anna blushed and looked down at the bar focusing on her glass. He noticed her hand moving in a stirring motion above her drink, what he didn't see was that her fingers had yet to touch the straw that was moving around. His attention was too focused on her hair and the way her perfect neck and back seemed to stretch on forever.

Anna watched him from the corner of her eye and finally turned back to him. "Well...you aren't so bad looking yourself. I quite adore the Phantom."

John looked down at his costume, "Ah well, I thought I would change things up this year."

"What do you normally dress up as?"

John leaned down and whispered into her ear, "A warlock."

Anna smirked devilishly, but painted her face with shyness as he pulled away to look at her. "A warlock? That's an interesting choice."

"Well, it just always seemed to suit me. How about you? A devil?"

Anna just shrugged nonchalantly, "This always seemed to suit me as well. Although, it is a touch cliche I suppose. You don't think the real devil dresses like this do you, Mr. Bates?" This time he did notice the way her eyes blackened. It was as if her pupils dilated to cover her entire eye. The lighting was so horrific in the room though that he knew it must be a trick of the eye.

Suddenly, John felt himself going fuzzy. Almost as if he were intoxicated...there was no way; it took him several bottles of bourbon or scotch on a good day to get drunk, and he'd barely had 3 shots this evening. It had to be down to her; to the way she'd drug out his surname just now in the most delicious way possible.

He managed to collect himself, and shake off whatever had just come over him enough to respond. "Probably not, I highly doubt the real devil is as gorgeous as you are."

Anna sauntered closer to him and wrapped her hand around his tie effectively pulling him down to her eyeline and shift the height difference in her favor.

His breath hitched in his throat, he suddenly felt nervous and he couldn't fathom why. John had never felt so off his game and out of his element. This woman was a total game changer. He could feel the heat of her breath against his lips as she closed the distance between them.

"Flattery...will get you _everywhere_, Mr. Bates."

Her lips barely grazed his, yet sent the sharpest sparks he'd felt thus far through his system. _This woman just might be the death of me. _A wolf in sheep's wool if he ever saw one.

Anna's hands slowly worked their way up his tie until they reached the knot and hovered just above his adam's apple. Even though she wasn't tightening it, John could feel his temperature rising and it was becoming harder to breathe. "Is your place very far from here?" she asked, suddenly backing away from him and gathering her things from the bar.

Her release brought him sweet relief but also left him feeling disappointed at the loss of contact. John stood wide-eyed for a moment. Who was this woman? And what was this unusual power she'd wielded over him? Was it possible that…..no, it couldn't be, he knew every witch in town. _Maybe, she's not from here, idiot._

John shook off his conscience when he noticed her waiting for an answer. "No, it's not far...just up the hill a little ways." He couldn't seem to answer fast enough and patted his pockets desperately praying to anyone that would listen that he hadn't forgotten where he'd left his keys. Then he chided himself, when he was reminded of his powers. _You don't need keys, John. Keep your head on a swivel for Christ sake._

"Good," she smirked, as she grabbed his hand. "I suddenly find myself wanting to be somewhere very far from where anyone could hear us."

His eyes widened in surprise. Had she really just said that outloud? What had he gotten himself into? John followed Anna willingly out of the party, with the strange feeling that it would be impossible for him to ever deny her.

* * *

><p>When they made it to the parking garage to get into John's car, the valet attendant couldn't retrieve his car fast enough. Anna appeared to be mindlessly twisting her curly hair around her finger. Her short stature didn't deter him from glancing up at down at her lovely, toned legs that seemed to go on for days. He couldn't wait to get home to feast on every inch of her with his eyes and mouth. If she was a sight to behold with clothes on, he could only imagine how his body would be responding once she was lying naked before him. There was a mischievous spark in her eyes as she bit down on her lip and John tapped his foot nervously in response. His eyes scanned the parking lot to look for any sign of his car. He imagined she must be quite cold in that skin tight cat suit and took off his phantom cape and offered it to her to keep her warm. Anna thanked him in return with a languid kiss to his cheek and a subtle stroke of her hand down his lapel. John swore his heart had jumped up into his throat and he swallowed hard as he looked back at her with enthusiasm in his eyes.<p>

John wasn't sure if he was thankful or not when the valet came around the corner, screeching the tires of his car. The sweet moment they had shared was over just as quickly as it had begun, but it also meant that they didn't have to waste another moment standing around before they got back to his place. He tried not to be cross with the valet attendant when he exited the still running vehicle. After all it was a busy night and John could only imagine what kind of shenanigans he'd had to deal with all night being that most people were inebriated and acting unruly. John ran around to the passenger side to open the door for Anna and help her into her seat. He then came back around to his side and pulled out of the parking garage as fast and safely as possible.

It hadn't take long John to come to the conclusion that this girl was different and he should put an end to his spell casting antics. But when they pulled out of the garage and were met by a sea of engaged brake lights and a wall of traffic John thought otherwise. "Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't think the traffic would be this bad. I figured at this point in the night most of these people would already be off at a party or out on the town."

"It's quite alright," she replied with a sweet smile. Anna leaned forward and let her hand graze his thigh as she whispered in a low voice, "It gives us more time to get to know one another."

Her fingers were hovering dangerously close to his manhood and it took everything in his power to keep from giving himself away. John bit back a groan that threatened to escape his mouth and waited for Anna to turn to look out the window before he made a gesture with his hand that caused the next few stop lights to turn green. Once they were on the motorway, John couldn't resist the urge to push his car to the limits; his foot pressing down further on the accelerator. He was caught off guard when he heard her moaning in the most delicious manner. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Anna laughed with flushed cheeks, "Quite. I just love going fast. The feel of the car vibrating with every bump and turn, the low rumble of the motor, and the scenery passing by in a blur."

Suddenly she began to undo her seat belt buckle. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Living dangerously," she said with a wink and a smirk. Anna pushed the button to open the sunroof and stood up as they drove through a tunnel. "John, honk the horn," she encouraged as the palm of her hands playfully slapped against the roof of the car.

"Anna, I don't think this is safe," he replied.

"Do it John! And go faster!" she responded. "I won't come down until you do," she threatened in a flirtatious fashion.

John couldn't figure any other way out of this, he obliged and did as she asked. When he looked back up at her she had the most glorious smile pasted across her face and her hands were spread out like some sort of angel, her hair billowing in the air, and her laughter riding on the wind harmoniously. He couldn't help but laugh along with her as the honk of the horn echoed throughout the tunnel. John couldn't help wondering to himself, was this woman really so in love with him that she'd suggested going back to his place? Or was it that he'd inadvertently cast some love spell on her that seemed to be working better than any other spell he'd cast before?

* * *

><p>John could barely focus long enough to get the door open as his hands fumbled with the keys in the lock. Anna's hands were pawing at his waistcoat and her hot breath was assaulting his skin, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. Each kiss was like being prodded with hot irons, but for some reason he found himself wanting more. John's mind could barely process a thought as she pushed him up against the cedar door and let her hands travel up his neck, before snaking through his hair. Her actions were spurning him on, filling a void he hadn't realized existed. Anna's body was pressed up against his and he was sure that the blood was travelling everywhere but his brain in that moment. Finally, in a moment of frustration he waved his hand and the door unlocked and flung open. John picked her up and her muscular thighs wrapped themselves around his waist in an attempt to close the gap between them. Without looking he used his foot to kick the door closed behind him. Their lips interlocking and their breath mingling with one anothers as John managed to make it to the study. He set her back down in the center of the room, their foreheads touching as they struggled to catch their breath, they laughed aloud at how quickly the situation had progressed. "Anna, not that I'm complaining, but you're sure you want to do this?" he asked needing confirmation.<p>

Anna removed the little devil horn headband and tossed it across the room, "I'm a grown woman, Mr. Bates. I know my own mind...and I know what I want." Anna let her fingers walk up his arm and began undoing his tie. "And what I want is you."

"Let me just...erm… close the drapes and get the fire going," he added.

"Sounds perfect. I love a good, roaring fire," she commented.

John watched her as she strutted towards the settee, hips moving in a rhythmic motion, drawing him into a trance. With her back to him he took the opportunity to snap his fingers causing the fireplace to burst into flames and muttered some word, resembling latin, that caused the drapes to close over the windows in the room. Anna turned towards him as she heard the firewood begin to crackle. "I hope I didn't scare you," John said as he walked back towards her.

"It's going to take a helluva lot more than that to scare me, Mr. Bates," she replied.

He couldn't help but fall in love with the way the syllables of his name were enunciated and rolled off her tongue with practiced ease. Anna somehow managed to say his name in a way that he'd never known possible before. Her long, blonde hair made her look so wild and he couldn't wait to run his fingers through it or have it caressing his bare skin as she lay on top of him. John had to hide the proud smile that had erupted across his face; she really had no idea what she'd gotten herself into coming back here with him. John had every intention of exploring her every plane and feature until she was screaming his name. _Patience, John. Good things come to those who wait._

Patience. He'd been patient all evening. He felt as if he knew her every feature by heart at this point. Now...it was time to enjoy them up close. She seemed so small to him in the large study; the walls were lined with bookcases, each one filled with well worn books. The light reflecting off her porcelain skin and leather catsuit made her appear like the only lightness in the dark. "Now...where were we?"

"Well if we are going to go any further one of us is going to have to get undressed," she answered.

"I quite agree," he replied. John snapped his fingers and watched intently as he waited for her clothing to disappear. When it didn't happen he was stunned and gave her a perplexed look.

"What's the matter, John? Your little trick didn't work out the way you planned?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"What?" he replied. _Was this just coincidence or had she really called him out and recognized his true form?_

Anna laughed heartily and covered her mouth before casting off an adorable snort, "I said one of us was going to have to get undressed. But I didn't mean me."

John's eyes widened in response and his eyebrows raised.

Anna's eyes flashed solid black once again, like marbles, and before John could even react his clothes had been torn from his body and flew off in every possible direction. "Ah ha! I knew it!" he exclaimed. "Wait a minute…" John quickly lowered his hands to cover his naked body.

"Knew what, Mr. Bates?" Anna began to slither towards him like a snake in the grass. "Knew that I was powerful? Knew that I was...different? Well, you are in for a real treat."

Her voice was sultry, dark, and intoxicating. John completely forgot that he was standing naked in the middle of his study as she finally reached him and ran her small, smooth hands up his chest; tugging at his chest hair making him moan louder than he'd intended.

"Anna. Should we uhh…." he lost his train of thought momentarily as she began to nip at his skin, working her way up his neck until she stood on her tip toes and had his earlobe between her teeth.

"Should we, what?" Her hot breath warmed his body past its boiling point.

John lost all sense of propriety then and lifted her into his arms just as he'd done when they entered the house. Her legs held his hips tightly between them, and he finally found his voice again. "Bedroom. Now," he grunted.

He didn't hold back, now that there seemed to be some understanding between them. John still wasn't completely sure of who or what she was, but he felt they were both equals now. He simply closed his eyes and when John opened them again they were in his room.

Anna looked around, still wrapped around him like a vine, and smirked. "Nice," she hissed.

John was tired of talking. He turned their bodies, guiding her towards the wall and pressing her against it. John captured her mouth in a searing kiss; their tongues tangled in what he had a feeling would be the beginning of a night long battle for dominance. The taste of her alone was enough to send him over the edge; a strange combination of alcohol, cinnamon, and smoke. Not to mention the fact that she was grinding down on his arousal relentlessly as he plundered her mouth with abandon. Their hands both seeking each other out, desperate to be everywhere all at once. She moaned in approval as his rough hands ran up her sides and settled over her breasts. He let his nimble fingers set to work on the zipper in an effort to unleash her. But she was proving to be quite the distraction as she leaned into him, pressing her chest further into his cupped palms.

As much as he was enjoying this cat and mouse game that they were playing, John wasn't sure how much longer he could restrain himself. She was proving to be an enthusiastic partner in the bedroom as Anna let her hand travel back down and wrap itself around his length. John took a sharp breath in and in one fell swoop he dragged the zipper down to reveal her perfect body to his eyes, and it was a sight to behold. "God," he uttered out loud.

"Like what you see?" she inquired.

"No. I love it," he replied. His mouth now pressing one hot kiss after another against her bare skin, claiming her as his. John's hands gripped her ass and after a groan escaped her mouth he found himself shouting in response. "Ah, Jesus!"

"Oops, sorry," she replied as their breaths slowed down.

John turned his head quickly in an attempt to see what had just happened to him, "Did you just claw my back?"

"It's a small price to pay to be caught up in the heat of passion," she replied with a small giggle. Anna stopped momentarily and released herself from his grip to check his back, "It's a small mark. It'll heal," she assured. His hand came to rest just over the patch of skin that was turning pink from her finger nails. "I promise I'll make it up to you," Anna said in a sultry voice as she kissed his wounds, then turned him around to face her. What he saw when he turned made him forget all about the sting in his back. She was stark naked, her red suit gone. He had to remember how to breath as she took his hands and pulled him towards the bed, never breaking eye contact with him.

When they finally reached his giant four-poster, Anna pushed him down onto it signalling for him to make himself comfortable. John wasted no time in settling himself against the pillows, and when he looked back up at her she was crawling up the foot of the bed towards him. She settled herself over his knees, and eyed his erection hungrily. Before John could say a single word she had her mouth wrapped around him; no preamble or warning causing John to cry out into the heavy air around them. She felt heavenly, the wetness of her mouth and the roughness of her tongue was pushing him to the brink. Her hands moved up and down in tandem with her mouth as she drew him in and out; the sucking motion proving all too much for him to bear as he bit down on his lower lip and resisted the urge to thrust into her mouth. "Fuck!" he cried out into the darkness.

Anna pulled away momentarily with her eyes peeking out beneath her unruly hair and John could have swore he saw a flash of fire in her eyes just then. "Give me a minute," she shot back in a teasing tone. This time she lapped at his hardness like she was licking a lollipop before pushing him back into her mouth.

John's head fell back against the pillow with a gentle thud as his eyes clenched shut. His fingers threaded into her hair as she moved, and her hands came up to his chest. It was then he saw her nails...or rather, talons was closer to describing what they looked like. She was gentler this time as she scratched her way down his torso, and it only served to heighten the intense sensations he was feeling. Her mouth finally left him with a pop and she smiled back at him as her lips kissed the tip and began trailing up his body.

"Shit, Anna," John panted, trying to catch his breath as her lips roamed over his torso, neck, and face.

"My turn." John finally came back into his own and rolled them over so he was hovering above her. His rough hands gripped her thighs as he slid her across the sheets, bringing her closer to the edge of the bed where he was now standing, giving him a better vantage point over her. Her skin was soft as silk and he knew it sounded cliche but he didn't think he had ever seen a more gorgeous specimen before in his life. John began to tease her as he rubbed the tip of his penis up against her entrance and smiled proudly when he heard her moan. She was already so wet and John was fighting the urge to sink into her right then, but he knew he needed to savor this. She was a once in a lifetime endeavor.

He started to massage the tiny bundle of nerves with the pad of his thumb and leaned forward to press a kiss to her each one of her breasts. Nibbling slowly, and relishing in the sensation of her fingers combing through and pulling on his hair, he let her nipple slide between his teeth and just as she bucked her hips up to meet him John slid his fingers in. He started off slowly, but began to work up a steady rhythm.

Anna wasn't shy in the slightest, vocalizing how pleased she was and giving him direction as to what she wanted. Her cries filled the room and it was like sweet music that only spurred him on. No task was too big or too small. He came to the conclusion that he would have done anything for her. Gone to the ends of the earth for her if she'd snapped her fingers and asked him to. Then in a moment of clarity, John had an idea as Anna begged him for more. John began speaking in tongues, casting an incantation and before long Anna's eyes were screwed shut and she was on the verge of pulling her own hair out as she reached new heights. He was now able to please her in more than two places at once, her mouth failing to form words. John noticed as she grabbed violently at the sheets beneath her in an effort to regain control of herself. He grinned down at her with a knowing smile, happy he could do that for her. He played her like a fine tuned piano and for a split second as she reached her peak he thought he saw her skin change color; like the scales of a reptile. It almost caused him to jump back, but her hands grabbed his ass and brought him as close as was humanly possible.

Before John had a chance to think anymore about it, he felt his erection plunge into her warmth and he was lost. She felt just as amazing as he had imagined. It was almost indescribable how well he seemed to fit inside of her and it only got better once he began to move his hips back and forth. His hands braced themselves on her exquisite breasts and he worked her nipples as he rolled them between his fingertips. John tried to regain his footing so he could work her from a different angle when he suddenly noticed he couldn't feel the bed or floor beneath him. He looked down to realize they were levitating. Not that it was his first time, but he hadn't cast any spell to hover above the bed that way. "What the hell?" John asked aloud.

Anna moved her hand to anchor his chin and managed to say, "No questions. Keep going."

John had no trouble accommodating her request, the problem was he wasn't sure how much longer he would last before he'd release himself inside of her. The temptation was proving to be too great. What he felt as her muscles contracted and clenched around his length was incredible, but it was more than passion or lust. He could actually be falling in love with this temptress laid out before him. John didn't think he could find another woman more better suited for him if he searched another hundred years. John thrust into her over and over as her heel dug into his back in an attempt to bring them closer together. John hadn't even registered that their movements had propelled them towards the wall that was positioned just behind his bed. Still floating in air, Anna placed one hand over her head to steady themselves against the wall. Her hair suspended in air as it fell behind her only making her even more appetizing to his eyes. He could literally never leave this room and die a happy man. John soon found himself having to grip the wall just to get some leverage.

In the next moment, he felt her body seize up and the pressure increasing on his manhood, but in the most delightful way and her hand working the weight that hung between his legs. John's brow was now teaming with sweat from his exertions and he thought her eyes might roll to the back of her head as she sought out to grip onto anything that would keep her from floating away. She released herself and the sensation was indescribable. Anna let out a gasp that took on a life of it's own and shortly after they fell from the air back onto the bed. His immediate concern was to make sure she was alright, but as he began to speak John felt the bed jolt forward into the wall, the action causing him to press into her once more. "Please for the love of God, don't stop," she begged.

He tried to get his bearings, "Oh-okay-hold on."

"Now, John!" she encouraged him.

The adjustment took some getting used to and the fall had thrown John off pace, he had to take a deep breath to steady himself. John looked down at Anna, and noticed her mumbling an incantation of her own. The smirk she shot up at him was nearly laughable. Her fingers dug into his behind and she rolled her hips up into his now much larger, member. "I just thought it would be a little fun to try something new...why limit ourselves?" Anna retorted with a wink.

She was like playing with fire, his mind told him it was dangerous, that it would only lead to his demise. But John couldn't manage to pull his eyes away from her. John felt heavier somehow, but he used the extra weight to his advantage and let himself delve even deeper into her. He could feel when he'd hit the end of her, and groaned deeply. He noticed that she had pulled her knees up so they were practically resting on her chest to allow him more access to her, and the sight sent him reeling. She was so perfect.

"Come on, John. Show me what you're made of." To say her voice was husky and sultry would have been an understatement. He'd never heard anything like it, and he was more than happy to oblige.

He rested his hands just below her knees allowing her hands to be free to run over his body, and pressed her back into the bed as he drove into her. She kept up a constant chorus begging him to go faster and harder and he did his best to keep up. Actually, John couldn't believe that he'd lasted this long without losing control and releasing. His endurance spells usually only took him so far. But he did last, and they rode the waves together until they were both covered in sweat, and panting desperately for breath.

Then suddenly everything shifted, and John found himself lying on his back with her on top of him; their bodies still joined together. He knew his eyes were questioning her, but she just smirked and tangled her fingers in his chest hair before setting her own rhythm. John couldn't find it in him to complain as he watched her ride him, her breasts bouncing with every movement, her mouth forming a perfect 'o' as she took him even deeper inside of her this way. He reached up and held onto her luscious mounds for dear life...the thought occurred to him that he seemed rather addicted to her breasts at this point. Her hands came up and covered his, encouraging him to press harder, and she arched her back as she somehow managed to move even faster.

The cries of ecstasy that filled the room were reaching higher decibels every second, and not for the first time John was thankful that he lived such a secluded life. Surely someone would have called the cops on them by now. Anna was quite a screamer, and John loved every second of hearing the pleasure she was experiencing.

"That's it, Anna," he encouraged her, his words coming out in a near growl as he tried to hold himself in check. "Ahhh, god dammit, you look so amazing right now. I've never seen anyone more flawless than you."

Anna eased off the throttle a bit, and leaned forward biting her way up his chest and neck. "You keep talkin, big boy. This is gonna be the best night of your life."

"It already is." he murmured as their lips finally reunited in a violent kiss. Lips were bitten and swollen, and tongues clashed and fought. It was the perfect representation of their entire exchange thus far. As their kiss carried on, Anna's hips began to move again, and John found his hands settling on her perfect ass; grabbing and spanking...anything to get her to move faster. He could feel her smile against his mouth everytime he did that so he kept going until she was thrusting so quickly that her movements were almost a blur.

Anna's nails dug into his shoulders, as she held herself up, and he could finally feel that it was happening, they were both about to let go.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she screamed with wild abandon with her eyes screwed shut. "Fuck me, John! Ahhhh, I'm gonna come!"

"Shit, Anna, come on! Now!"

And then it happened, her eyes opened and locked with his and all John could see were flames. He was so lost in the intensity of his orgasm, and hers as her heat clenched and pulsed around him; so caught up in the sounds of their bodies slapping together a few more times, the feeling of his seed shooting deep inside of her over and over again. It was the most astonishing thing he'd ever experienced. He hardly realized that the flames he saw were her eyes. Anna's eyes were literally on fire as she rode out the wave of her climax with him. His arms were wrapped around her back, and he could feel the heat of her consume his soul. She was everywhere, and he knew in that moment he had to have her again. There was no way he could live without this...without her in his life.

Anna finally collapsed on top of him, the fire in her slowly fading as they both gasped for breath.

"Holy shit," John panted, his voice tinged with astonished laughter. "That was…."

"Spectacular? Mind blowing? The best you've ever had?" she murmured into his chest followed by a husky chuckle that sent vibrations through his chest.

He tightened his hold around her, "You're mighty confident," he joked. "But yes...all of those thing and more, much more." John brought his fingers up and ran them through her long hair. Anna sighed and held her arms securely around his neck. "I could definitely go for another round of that, you know...once I've had a chance to recharge my batteries," he said with a hearty laugh.

Anna grew very quiet, "Did you enjoy yourself then?"

"Yes. Didn't you?" he asked in a voice laced with concern. She had certainly seemed to be enjoying herself only moments ago.

"I did. But I can't stay," Anna replied.

"What?" he shot back, thinking this was some sort of joke.

"What would you give to do that again, John?"

"Anything," he responded without hesitation.

Anna smirked wickedly, knowing that he meant it. "Would you give up your soul?" she replied in a dark and dangerous tone.

"Huh?"

"To dance with the devil again," she let on.

"I'm not following," his voice taking on a more innocent tone.

"Surely, you must have noticed that there was something different about me," she replied. But she could tell that he still hadn't understood what all her words implied. Anna pulled herself away from, and moved to stand at the foot of the bed leaving John laying there very confused, and very naked.

"I meant what I said earlier John...about my costume fitting me." She snapped her fingers, and was suddenly wearing a flowing, deeply red dress. John could not for the life of him figure out what was going on. Perhaps she was a darker witch than he'd first suspected.

"I mean, you did make a lovely devil Miss Smith, I must admit."

It was then that her smile took on a more sinister appearance, she walked towards him slowly around the side of the bed and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"Not _a _devil, love. _The _devil." She kissed his neck gently, and pulled back to see his eyes wider than they had ever been.

She gave him a moment to gather his thoughts, but when he finally managed to form words they were barely coherent. "You mean to tell me….the devil is...real? I always thought…"

"That I was a legend? A myth? A story to scare people into being good. Or my personal favorite, a man," she laughed maniacally. Yet even as she toyed with him she still managed to have him enchanted. "I have news for you, Mr. Bates, the greatest trick I ever pulled was convincing the world I didn't exist."

He was speechless, and watched her as she walked away from him. She turned just before she reached the fireplace, and smiled at him. "It's been a pleasure having a go at you, Mr. Bates. I hope to see you again very soon," Anna said with a wink. Before turning into a puff of smoke and vanishing into thin air, leaving John gasping for air in a very different sense than he had been before.

He'd just fallen in love with the devil.

_**A/N: There's a line in here that we modified from the movie the Usual Suspects to fit Anna's character for those movie buffs out there. **_


End file.
